CMLL Super Viernes (February 12, 2010)
In the week leading up to the February 12, 2010, Super Viernes show Místico stated that he was neither Rudo (villain) nor Tecnico ("Fan Favorite") and that he was not "Anti-tecnico" in general he just hated Volador, Jr., which was why he had acted the way he did during their matches. This ambiguitity in Místico's alignment was furthered by the fact that outside of Arena México Místico was still booked to team with other tecnicos without any friction between the team members, only playing the rudo when facing Volador, Jr. There was no doubt that Místico was the rudo and that Volador, Jr. was the crowd favorite on February 12, 2010, as the two wrestled for Místico's Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship. Místico's fourth defense of the championship was also the highest profile as the storyline between Místico and Volador, Jr. continued to intensify. Volador, Jr. took the first fall with a submission hold, much to the crowd's deligh, only to be defeated for the second fall after Místico tore off Volador, Jr's mask and defeated him while he was trying to cover up his face. Like the previous week Volador, Jr. had to be brought a new mask for the third fall, a fall that saw both wrestlers try to apply La Mistica, the move that got Volador, Jr. the victory the previous week. The end came when Volador, Jr. grabbed the ropes to win the third fall, the match and the championship. After the match Místico attacked Volador, Jr. and tore his mask to pieces, then he attacked the referee before leaving the ring with the championship belt that now belonged to Volador, Jr. In the week following the show the Mexico City Boxing and Wrestling commission threatened to suspend Místico from working in Mexico City for 2 months unless he gave the championship belt to Volador, Jr. In the semi-main event Jon Strongman returned to CMLL after a tour of Japan and teamed with Brazo de Plata and La Sombra to defeated La Peste Negra (El Felino, Mr. Niebla and Negro Casas) in two straight falls. The Lighting match of the evening saw Stuka, Jr. face and defeated the leader of Los Cancerebros del Infierno Virus. Virus' group has been trying to earn a title match at either Stuka, Jr. and Fuego's CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Championship or Stuka, Jr., Mascara Dorada and Metro's Mexican National Trios Championship but did not further their case with the loss. The undercard also featured a six-''Mini-Estrellas'' match with CMLL World Mini-Estrellas Champion Bam Bam team up with Bracito de Oro and Fantasy against the rudo team of Pequeño Universo 2000, Pequeno Violencia and Pequeño Black Warrior. Bam Bam, Bracito and Fantasy won in two straight falls, winning the second fall by disqualification when Pequeño Black Warrior ripped Bracito de Oro's mask off to earn the disqualification. Results ; ; *Delta and Guerrero Maya, Jr. defeated Disturbio & Inquisidor 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Tag team match (12:50) *Bam Bam, Bracito de Oro and Fantasy defeated Pequeño Universo 2000, Pequeno Violencia and Pequeño Black Warrior by disqualification 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (12:28) *Stuka, Jr. defeated Virus in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time-limit match) (8:12) *Los Guerreros del Atlantida (Atlantis, Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero) defeated El Hijo del Fantasma, Máximo and Valiente 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (13:29) *Brazo de Plata, Jon Strongman and La Sombra defeated La Peste Negra (El Felino, Mr. Niebla and Negro Casas) 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (13:32) *Volador, Jr. defeated Místico © 2-1 in a Two out of three falls match to win the Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (19:41) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events